Aмσя ρгσнιιвιιDσ
by Eternal'AngeLove
Summary: Nuestro amor es puro, único, sincero, sin ningun interés, nuestro amor, es prohibido. Sasusaku 100% ¡ONE-SHOT!


Hola! Jeje, pues aquí les dejo este One-shot. Me surgió de la nada, segun yo, iba a seguir escribiendo el de "Te Conozco" y de repente se me ocurrio este xD jaja aun así espero les guste, y para que sepan si voy a seguir con el otro, solo que no he tenido mucho tiempo de continuarlo, ni mucha inspiracion :S

En fin, espero les guste.

Sayonara!

* * *

Fanfic: **UN AMOR PROHIBIDO**

Por: **v1kyform**

* * *

Capítulo I: **Un futuro a tu lado**

* * *

Adiós…

Hasta nunca…

Te amo…

No lo olvides… No me olvides…

¿Por qué es tan difícil decir "adiós"? Es solo una palabra más en este mundo, y aun así, duele más que cualquier otra.

Hubiera deseado no decirla, hubiera deseado el poderme quedar, realmente lo quería, lo único que quería era estar junto a ella, ¿Acaso es mucho pedir? Yo pienso que no, pero otros, piensan que si.

Y es que _otros_, dicen que ella no es para mí, que ella solo me quiere por mi dinero, por mi físico, pero eso no es verdad, que equivocados están…

¿Cómo pueden saber ellos, si ella realmente me ama? Al principio ni siquiera yo lo sabía, pero después, todo se fue aclarando, ella no solo me lo dijo, también me lo demostró, muchas veces…

_Adiós…_

Esa simple palabra, rompió todo lazo que existía entre nosotros, rompió nuestras esperanzas, nuestros sueños, nuestro futuro…

¿Y porque Adiós?

Porque quiero que seas feliz, sin mí.

Tal vez es mucho pedir, tal vez es algo completamente imposible para ti, tal vez, no lo sé…

Ser feliz…

Nadie puede ser feliz si no está con la persona a la que ama, ¿No, Sakura? ¿No era eso lo que me decías? ¿Cómo ser feliz, si no tienes a la persona a la que amas a tu lado? Yo no pensaba eso, pues no amaba a nadie en ese entonces, pero ahora, ahora sé lo que querías decir, no puedo ser feliz, porque simplemente, no estoy contigo…

_Te extraño_…

Demasiado. Maldita mi familia. Maldita mi herencia, maldita mi riqueza.

Lo dejaría todo, con tal de estar junto a ti, a tu lado, apoyarte en lo que necesites, tener una vida junto a ti, ¿Y qué importa que seamos de distintas sociedades? ¿Qué importa el qué dirán? Solo me importa estar a tu lado, a pesar de que lo nuestro es…

_Un amor prohibido_

Nada importa si no estás junto a mí. Absolutamente nada. Lo único que importa, es nuestro amor.

Si. Nuestro amor es puro, único, sincero, sin ningún interés, nuestro amor, es _prohibido_.

¿Y cómo lograr cambiar eso? ¿Es necesario que deje todo, solo por estar junto a ti? Y si es así, así será, yo solo quiero estar junto a ti, y si no lo entienden, no es mi problema, yo quiero una vida junto a ti, una familia contigo, un amor como el tuyo, un _futuro_ a tu lado…

¿En verdad es mucho pedir?

¿Es acaso mucho lo que pido?

¿Por qué es que no lo entienden?

¿Por qué no quieren que sea feliz?

Tú y yo. Personas totalmente diferentes en un principio. Tú pobre, yo rico. Tú, la típica nerd de la escuela, con gafas grandes, con camisas guangas, con el cabello más raro de todos, y yo, el chico más popular de la escuela, con ropa de marca, líder del equipo de basquetbol: totalmente diferentes.

¿Pero quién lo iba a pensar?

¿Quién se iba a imaginar, que alguien como tú, a quién siempre molestan y humillan, podría ser, detrás de esas gafas y de esas ropas, una chica realmente hermosa?

Sí, eso es justo lo que eres, una chica realmente hermosa, porque el día de graduación, todos descubrieron lo perfecta que eres, lo única y hermosa que eres.

Ese día, llegaste, nadie te observo gracias al abrigo que llevabas puesto, pero después, cuando te lo quitaste, todas las miradas se posaron en ti.

Traías un hermoso vestido negro, ajustado, que te llegaba a la mitad del muslo, tu cabello, lo llevabas suelto, y en tu rostro, las gafas ya no estaban, ahora estaban unos hermosos ojos jade, brillantes, y tus mejillas, tan rojas como nunca, demostrando así lo apenada que estabas, haciéndote lucir realmente encantadora.

Todos te miramos, unos con sorpresa, otras, con envidia, y es que, ¿Cómo era posible, que la nerd de la escuela fuera tan hermosa? Nadie lo creía, pero las que sí, te miraban con unos ojos llenos de envidia, de enojo, y es que toda tu eras perfecta, tu cuerpo, tu rostro, tu forma de ser, tranquila, sensible, callada.

Algo realmente difícil de encontrar en una mujer.

Pero, tras toda esa hermosura, un inmenso dolor ocultabas, un dolor difícil de superar, un dolor que no debió de haberte pasado, un dolor, horrible, espantoso, un dolor, que creí, solo yo había pasado.

Si. Tú y yo. Personas diferentes de los pies a la cabeza, de diferentes sociedades, y con un dolor exactamente igual.

Y yo que pensaba que nadie nunca me iba a comprender, que nadie podía entender todo el dolor que sufría, y ahora resulta, que para ti, fue aun más difícil.

Los dos lo entendíamos, los dos sabíamos lo que era el dolor, los dos lo habíamos pasado, los dos…

El mismo dolor, el mismo sentimiento.

_Dolor_…

Otra palabra que no debería de existir, otro sentimiento que se debería de destruir, otra cosa, que nadie debería de sentir…

Los dos nos conocimos, nos entendimos, nos apoyamos, nos _enamoramos_…

Y ese, ese fue el más grande error que cometimos, enamorarnos, ahora ese amor no debe de existir, ahora ese amor se rompió gracias a mi, a mi familia, a mi status social…

Maldita sea mi familia que rompió nuestra relación, malditos sean todos ellos, ellos nos separaron, solo ellos…

Pero no importa, no más…

Hoy será el día, el día en que renuncie a todo eso que por derecho es mío, a mi riqueza, a mi herencia.

Porque, ¿De qué me sirve tener todo el dinero del mundo, si no soy feliz?

_El dinero no lo es todo_

Lo sé, lo comprendo, y aun más, lo acepto.

-

-

Ahora salgo a buscarte, a que me perdones, a decirte que te amo, que lo siento…

Y justo ahora que te encuentro, me miras como si fuera una ilusión, un espejismo, un juego de tu mente, me miras con sorpresa, y después, tus ojos se inundan de cálidas lágrimas, lágrimas de felicidad.

Me ves, me abrazas, me besas y por último, me dices que me amas, y yo, susurro a tu oído un "También yo".

Nos besamos con dulzura, con amor, con pasión.

Te pido que seas mi esposa, y tu feliz aceptas, después de eso, nada ni nadie nos separa, nunca más, no otra vez, no lo permitiré, y menos ahora, que tenemos un futuro, juntos, los _tres_…


End file.
